Cyngels Dragons Calling
by CynderAngel14Dragoness
Summary: Cyngels strange dreams, and picture of a dragon, and all of that sketching. Starts coming true, when she meets the dragon, for the first time in her life! She always believes dragons were good, and never met evil. And knew they always been a misunderstanding, but what she knows is that the people will not listen to her. And keep on slaying the pure creatures, but that will change.
1. Chapter 2 Flying together

Before you being, please note that the dragon mount. Haves not been made, and this is just an idea story. That did not happen really in the game, :3

Okay thats all I want to say, enjoy the story! ^ ^

Chapter 1 The Roar Sound

I was in the village, just walking by pass the buildings. I went to the inn, to stay for the night. Adventuring got me, all tired out.

I got something to drink, and eat. After that, I paid the owner for the food and drink, even the rent for the room, for tonight.

He show me, where my room was. After that, I pull out my drawing sketch book. Where I draw my fantasy, I always dray this dragon. From my dreams and whenever he comes up to my mind. I looked at the sketch's, I draw him. It was a red dragon, I have no idea why. I keep getting this dragon, in my head.

I feel like, I know him, and like he is a friend or a brother to me. Some odd reason, I always get a good feeling about this dragon. Others hate dragons, because they attack the village, so far I hear. But to me, I think its a misunderstanding for this poor creatures.

Unlike others, I never hated dragons, in fact I always loved them. And I always thought I feel like, I was closer to them. Then I was with humans, I looked at my sketch after I finish drawing. And I signed, and close the book for tonight. I looked out of my window, into the sky. And I said " I wish, I could meet a dragon, and actually be friends with one, and not slay one, its just not right." Just when, I turned, I heard a roar, and I turned and look right at the sky.

Where the snow mountains are at, there I saw a flying red creature, and roaring. I was shocked to see a red dragon, "could it be like those dragons? Or could it be..." I paused while, thinking. And I said out loud," Could it be him?" I feel his roar, calling my name, a strange bond connected me to him. Out of nowhere, I feel like I had to be there, where that dragon was.

( To be continued)


	2. Chapter 3 The secrete cave

Before you being, please note that the dragon mount. Haves not been made, and this is just an idea story. That did not happen really in the game, :3

Okay thats all I want to say, enjoy the story! ^ ^

Chapter 1 The Roar Sound

I was in the village, just walking by pass the buildings. I went to the inn, to stay for the night. Adventuring got me, all tired out.

I got something to drink, and eat. After that, I paid the owner for the food and drink, even the rent for the room, for tonight.

He show me, where my room was. After that, I pull out my drawing sketch book. Where I draw my fantasy, I always dray this dragon. From my dreams and whenever he comes up to my mind. I looked at the sketch's, I draw him. It was a red dragon, I have no idea why. I keep getting this dragon, in my head.

I feel like, I know him, and like he is a friend or a brother to me. Some odd reason, I always get a good feeling about this dragon. Others hate dragons, because they attack the village, so far I hear. But to me, I think its a misunderstanding for this poor creatures.

Unlike others, I never hated dragons, in fact I always loved them. And I always thought I feel like, I was closer to them. Then I was with humans, I looked at my sketch after I finish drawing. And I signed, and close the book for tonight. I looked out of my window, into the sky. And I said " I wish, I could meet a dragon, and actually be friends with one, and not slay one, its just not right." Just when, I turned, I heard a roar, and I turned and look right at the sky.

Where the snow mountains are at, there I saw a flying red creature, and roaring. I was shocked to see a red dragon, "could it be like those dragons? Or could it be..." I paused while, thinking. And I said out loud," Could it be him?" I feel his roar, calling my name, a strange bond connected me to him. Out of nowhere, I feel like I had to be there, where that dragon was.

( To be continued)


	3. Chapter 4 The unknown Truth

Before you being, please note that the dragon mount. Haves not been made, and this is just an idea story. That did not happen really in the game, :3

Okay thats all I want to say, enjoy the story! ^ ^

Chapter 1 The Roar Sound

I was in the village, just walking by pass the buildings. I went to the inn, to stay for the night. Adventuring got me, all tired out.

I got something to drink, and eat. After that, I paid the owner for the food and drink, even the rent for the room, for tonight.

He show me, where my room was. After that, I pull out my drawing sketch book. Where I draw my fantasy, I always dray this dragon. From my dreams and whenever he comes up to my mind. I looked at the sketch's, I draw him. It was a red dragon, I have no idea why. I keep getting this dragon, in my head.

I feel like, I know him, and like he is a friend or a brother to me. Some odd reason, I always get a good feeling about this dragon. Others hate dragons, because they attack the village, so far I hear. But to me, I think its a misunderstanding for this poor creatures.

Unlike others, I never hated dragons, in fact I always loved them. And I always thought I feel like, I was closer to them. Then I was with humans, I looked at my sketch after I finish drawing. And I signed, and close the book for tonight. I looked out of my window, into the sky. And I said " I wish, I could meet a dragon, and actually be friends with one, and not slay one, its just not right." Just when, I turned, I heard a roar, and I turned and look right at the sky.

Where the snow mountains are at, there I saw a flying red creature, and roaring. I was shocked to see a red dragon, "could it be like those dragons? Or could it be..." I paused while, thinking. And I said out loud," Could it be him?" I feel his roar, calling my name, a strange bond connected me to him. Out of nowhere, I feel like I had to be there, where that dragon was.

( To be continued)


End file.
